Things Have Changed ON HOLD
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: After Edward left Bella , she didn't get all depressed. Well, ok , she did. But after a while , she realized that Edward was not coming back. So she went to Volterra, and became the new Volturi Queen. Speed up 100 years and Bella is happily married to Aro, her true mate, and has triplets. And now, guess who's coming for a visit.Aro/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary : After Edward left Bella , she didn't get all depressed. Well, ok , she did. But after a while , she realized that Edward was not coming back. So she went to Volterra, and became the new Volturi up 100 years and Bella is happily married to Aro, her true mate, and has triplets. And now, guess who's coming for a visit.**

**I do not by any possible chance own Twilight , New Moon ,Eclipse , Breaking Dawn part 1 and Breaking Dawn part 2.I only own this story , unfortunately**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

I looked up at Aro, my one and only love. It had been 100 years since I met him and the rest of the Volturi, and I loved him even more.

" I'm not sure I can do this" I said as Aro pulled me into an embrace.I snuggled into his embrace , unsure. Them. Them , the Cullens. They were coming to see us , but they had no idea I was here. They thought I was dead by now ; good for them. They left me.

"I know you can , mia amoure " he mumbled and kissed me softly.

Over the past 101 years , many things had happened. Edward left me , I got depresses. One day , I came to my sense and left for Volterra. There I was surprisingly accepted , and fell in love with Aro.I became pregnant , with his triplets.I met Sulpicia , who was at the time, his wife. She tried to kill me, which only resulted in her getting killed by Aro. I had the triplets, Darius , Gabriella and Imelda.  
Then I became the vampire Queen.I rule alongside Aro , Marcus and Cauis and I have a throne.I wasn't so happy about it at first , as I did not think I would do any good, but it seemed I was proved wrong. In the past hundred years , crimes have come and gone , things like immortal children rumours , more vampires telling the secret and most threatening , the uprise of the Children Of The Moon.  
That was most dangerous to us ; mine and Aro's children were almost lost there and Imelda would forever wear the scar of being bittem by one of those hideous of us , in fact would. I for one only had a vampires scar ; an immortal child' the time , me and Aro were married after the children were born , because before that I wasn't sure Aro reallly loved me. I had been happy for a century. No Cullens to interupt , I had settled into my new life and loved it. We were holding a ball to celebrate the complete extiction of The Children , and guess who was coming.

The Cullens.

"When will they be here ?" I said , looking up at Aro

"Two hours"

I guess he saw my face fall as I realised it was only two hours away until I would have to see my past 'family' as they had called themselves to me.

"Do not worry , my dearsest I" I smiled weakly. Only Aro would ever call me that. Not that anyone called me Bella anymore , it was either Queen Isabella , or Isabella , or Sister , or Momma.

I sighed " I guess I must be off , Atheandora and Didyme must be waiting for me " **( A/n: Didyme is still alive in my story)**

I kissed Aro passionately , and he returned it , but I pulled away before it could get any further.

" Do you really have to go ?" he said , leaning in to kiss me again. He started to kiss down my neck , ignoring my protests.

"If we continue , we might never leave this room" I said. Aro continued to kiss my neck, smiling.

"So be it " his hands went up my dress as he continued to kiss me , unevitably silencing me.I drew out a shaky breath , feeling my desire rise.

"Aro" I said , but it sounded strangled " Do you want Athendora and Didyme to come barging in ?" I said , knowing it would stop him.

He paused " Alright , go " he said and kissed me one more time , passionately, and left for Didymes room, where my sisters were waiting

"So you decided to come , sister " Athendora , said amused.

I raised a eyebrow at her " How late am I? "I asked

"Three minutes fifty seconds" she smirked.

"Very funny "

"Come , Didyme is waiting for us " and we carried on towards Didyme's dressing room.

Didyme was my sister-in-law , biologically , as she was Aros sister and Marcus's mate . Athendora was was Caius' mate.

Didyme was black haired like her brother, and as a human had the same blue eyes. She wasn't tall , much shorter than me or Athendora. She carried and aura of happiness that affected others ; that was her gift. She was the middle of us, I was the youngest , Athendora the eldest.

Athendora was a icy like blonde vampire , known as the ' Ice Queen ' though not many saw her. She had long , waist long , blonde hair and was taller than me. She had no power , though we all knew better than to agravate her. It was , possibly , how she and Caius got along, both bad tempered at times , yet at times , both joking.

I had burgundy hair and the typical red eyes of a vampire. My gift was a sheild, mental and physical. I sat down at Didymes dressing table , where us wives usually gathered , for some reason. It was a lovely place , we were always in each other rooms or with our husbands , and sometimes with the triplets.

"Did you hear?" I said boredly , combing my fingers through my hair. I wish they didn't have to come.

"About the Cullens ? Of course. I'm sure even the lower gaurds had heard." Didyme said. I looked into the mirror , feeling depressed. I really didn't want to see the came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder , and looked into the mirror , and Didyme repeated her actions on my other shoulder

"You can do this , Isabella " Didyme said " You are stronger than any of them " she smiled.

"You always were and always will be , Sister. Remeber that . You have the whole coven at your back , you always did , even as a human. " I looked into the mirror once again , and felt and Athendora were right.I could do this , and I would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward

We were met at the Volturi castle by Jane and Felix , but I noted I could not read their thoughts.

This fact brought back memories of Bella.A few months after we had left Forks , it as heard that Bella Swan had went to trace Bellas scent , but it was too scent was all over the place and Charlie was dead, but Bella had been no where to seen , making it clear that Victoria had killed Bella.

I loved Bella as much as I dd before. Since Bellas death I had been dead myself , only feeding every few months and not even going to school anymore.

As we walked down the hall , I saw there were paintings on the walls , but didn't bother to look at them.

As we approached the lobby , a strange scent and heartbeat filled the air around smiled non-sadistically at the girl who had so suddenly had curly black hair that fell down to her waist and wore a black cloak,darker than both Janes and was about 17

"Princess Imelda" Jane bowed , but her smile remained.

_Princess ? The Volturi have princesses ? _Everyones thoughts were basically the same , and the Princess looked at Jane , one eyebrow raised

"Jane , I told you _not_ to call me that "

"Your father _insist _upon it "

"He also insist that I do not use my power so often , but I still you are around me _please _call me Imelda. You would think you'd get it after 100 years " shemuttered the last bit , before looking at us

"You must be the Cullen coven " she said , somewhat stiffly , as if she knew something about us.

Nonchantly , she walked up to Carlisle

"You _must _be Carlisle " she shook his hand siling slightly " I have heard great things about your coven "

Who was this girl ?

Jane snorted when the girl said ' heard'

"Well , we must be off Jane , I doubt my father will be happy if I keep you here any longer."

"Of course , Imelda. Where are Darius and Gabriella?"

" Darius is with Alec and I believe Gabriella is reading ' The Vampire Diaries ' Jane rased and eyebrow.

"The Vampire Diaries ?"

"You know that she is like that , Jane " she sighed " Now let's go"

"yes we wouldn't want to keep the masters and mistress waiting "

_Mistress? _

Jane turned to us " You will see , Cullens , the Volturi have changed. " she said he red eyes narrowed , as she watched everyone of us.

"May you be repaid for what you did " she whispered , and it was barely audible , I don't think that we were supposed to hear it

What was going on here ? A princess ? A mistress ? I couldn't read their minds , Alice couldn't she the future and Jasper couldn't read their emotions ( If they had any , that is )

I noticed we were right outside the large double doors that led to the throne room , according to Carlisles thoughts.

We walked in , the room was exactly the same from Carlisles thoughts .

Just , not everything was the same.

Where there were supposed to be three thrones.I had seen three of them through Carlisles thoughts , but I had not seen a fourth.

The fourth had the symbol of a rose , and was clearly for a the thrones were occupied except for this the hall which we were previously standing , there was more vampires.

Five pairs of feet could be heard and two strange heartbeats , of the vampires outside were wearing high heels , while two were wearing either flat shoes or mens shoes.

Three women entered the room , all wearing red younger girl followed and one young man after her closing the doors. Two of the women went to the side of the room and took of their hood , revealing Athendora and Didyme from Carlisles mind.

Athendora was blond , Caius mate and tall

Didyme was shorter , Aros sister , she had black hair and was not as tall and the other woman.

The young girl ,who must have been Gabriella , looked like the girl Imelda , who had now joined her sister at the side of the room with the wives.

Darius was the young man , I guessed , as he went to stand at his sister's side protectively , and looked at Jane , winking.

Imela , Gabriella , Darius and the third woman were unfamiliar to Carlisle , and he wondered where Sulpicia was , Aros wife.

And then , as the third woman , tallest and most statuesque of the all , sat down and removed her hood , we all gasped

**A little bit of for Victoria , shes still alive and she will make a appearance . REVIew **

**P.S , my chapters aren't long , so don't expect anything much :L but read on **


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward **

I looked at the woman in front of me. She was Bella, but she wasn't .

She sat beside Aro, wearing a red robe.

Aro stood up to greet us , and said

"My dear , it has been too long.I have heard so much about all of you "

Sure you have, I thought bitterly.

"It had truly been too long, Aro " Carlisle said .Had he not seen Bella? Most of the other Cullens were in shock.

" I don't think you have met my wife , Isabella " he said , though I think he knew that we knew Bella.

Carlisles eyes finally rested on Bella , who looked amused , shocked , remorseful and was biting her lip.

_**Wife.**_

Bella was married to Aro.

Bella was married to Aro

. .Aro

How ? When ? Why ?WHY ?

_Bella ? Married to Aro ?! _everyones thoughts were exactly the same

"Aro , stop it." Bella said , getting of her throne and walking over to her... _husband_." They know who I am , believe me " she looked at me when she said the last part , with sharp eyes. Red eyes .

She was eyes held wisdom and happiness, her lips were fuller and redder ,and she was clearly the most beautiful woman here. In fact , she made Rosalie look plain .

"iI told you things have changed " Jane , who was now behind us , said quietly and under her breath added " Too bad the Mistress is so forgiving."

Aro looked smug , looking at us all in a rather sly gaze , while Bella, who was looking more powerful than every walked up to us gracefully.

Where was the klutzy , loving , kind-hearted teenager I once loved ? Bella had changed ,for the worst.

She was powerful. Power radiated off her. The _monster , Aro , _had changed.

I ran at the Volturi Leader , only to be stopped and thrown across the room by Bella

Bella ran over to me and , as I was on the floor , she put one foot on my chest and pushed me down with a feral look on her face

"Touch him and I _will_ kill you " she growled while the rest of my family stared. Quickly , she removed her foot and sat down on her throne , pressing her fingers to her temples.

Alice spoke up

"How ?" she said looking at Bella

Bella snorted " I wasn't going to stay depressed forever Alice." She looked away " I moved on"

"Why here ? Why couldn't you just find a human male to marry ? " I said . I was beside Alice now and I was angry. I left in order to save Bella.

Bella stood up " It was _my_ choice where to go. It was my choice to come here" she sighed and smiled to us politely

" Perhaps it is better if we speak at a better venue " she said sitting down seemed restless

"Perhaps " Carlisle said

"Isabella , dearest , would you mind bringing the Cullens to their rooms " Aro said , looking at his _wife_

Bella looked at Aro and smiled before nodding. She stepped down the dais , and Aro picked up her hand to kiss it lightly.

She led us to a room , the vampires ( If they were that ) called Imelda , Gabriella and Darius followed us silently along with Jane.

We came to a hall way with doors , but Bella led us to the last one , which was a sitting room.

"Sit "she said . Everyone sat down , except for me and the strange triplets, who stood alongside Bella.

"We need to talk " she said

**Chapter 3 ! Edward you idiot ! Trying to attack ARO ( sorry , but I sort of LOVE HIM )**

**Review : P**


End file.
